


April 30, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl viewed her injured preacher father wincing.





	April 30, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl viewed her injured preacher father wincing and attempting to conceal his exposed boxers.

THE END


End file.
